log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marielle
Maryelle ("Marielle" in the Crunchyroll translation of the anime) is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. Her character is a Cleric and she is the leader of a guild named Crescent Moon Alliance. Her real name is Marie Sakamoto. Appearance Maryelle is well-known in Akiba for not only her sunny personality but also for her looks. A tall, slender, and rather voluptuous Elf, she has long, wavy green hair, hazel-colored eyes, and a largish mouth used to smiling.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 3 Like all Elves, she also sports pointy ears. Her usual outfit is a green, collared tunic with brown and yellow stripes, with another black shirt underneath that still reveals some cleavage (aside from in the anime). She wears blue pants and boots. During battle, she changes into a different outfit that includes a white tunic with a breastplate and tall boots. Personality Maryelle is an eccentric, energetic, and affectionate person with a playful Kansai accent. This bright personality manifests itself in her choice of clothes and the way she greets people—which involves jumping on them and squeezing tightly. She can also be overly-curious, meddlesome, and prone to quickly jumping to wrong conclusions; for example, when seeing Akatsuki, she immediately assumes her to be Shiroe's girlfriend, and when meeting Naotsugu, she believes that he is buff when in reality, he just wears big armor. She appears to have a crush on Naotsugu, as seen when he was coming to help her, she insists that she will take a bath because "It's rude for Naotsugu to see me all sweaty." Although it is unmentioned in the anime, her crush on him began during their first meeting, where he showed his mature, calm side by reassuring her that they would be alright in this world. Despite these child-like tendencies, she is an experienced player, is well-versed in the game, and is popular among other players. Female guild leaders are actually quite rare in Elder Tale, so her position as one is a mark of status.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 She dislikes those who hold little concern for others, explicitly mentioning Isaac when talking about the Black Sword Knights' usage of EXP Pots, calling him "elitist" for his refusal to accept anyone below level 85 into his guild.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 6, Resolve She also shows great concern for her guild members and the other people she keeps under her wing. Unlike some female players who tend to band together, she is open, caring, and helpful toward both her male and female friends. At the age of 28 years, she is five years older than Shiroe, and despite her youthful behavior, both he and other players sometimes call her マリ姐, which is essentially "elder sister Mari." Synopsis The Apocalypse After being trapped in Elder Tale, Maryelle forces herself to stay strong in order to help her guild members. She later learns that Shiroe, the strategist of the Debauchery Tea Party, a group famous for completing multiple raids in the past, is online and invites him over to her guild hall. They exchange information and Maryelle later offers him and his friends, Naotsugu and Akatsuki, a place in her guild. However, the trio declines and leaves. After some time, Maryelle is contacted by one of her guild members, a Druid named Serara who is alone in Susukino and is being chased by members of the Brigandia guild. Saving Serara arc Maryelle stays silent for the most part while Henrietta explains the large amount of PK'ing going around. Shiroe notices this, causing her to reveal that she is going to travel to Susukino to retrieve Serara from her savior. She then explains that since things are bad in Susukino, she and the highest level members will go to retrieve her and asks Shiroe to stay and take over the Crescent Moon Alliance while she's gone, however, Shiroe volunteers himself and his group to go instead, prompting her to accept.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 2, The Battle of Loka Maryelle gave Shiroe a call and asks him for his current location. When he tells her that they are in The Depths of Palm, she finds herself shocked that they managed to get that far within the course of three days. While she expresses worry for Shiroe and his plan, she explains that she is in telepathy with Serara, and that she is being safely guarded by her savior. Afterwards, Henrietta asks her how Shiroe plans to cross the channel, Maryelle admits that she does not know but Henrietta assures her that Shiroe probably has a plan. This begs her to question why the Debauchery Tea Party's strategist wouldn't want to join the guild in which Maryelle answers that she's sure he has his reasons. The two are then greeted by Liliana who informs them that the other Guild Masters had arrived. She asks how many are there and is informed that only 60% of who were invited showed up while 10% hadn't replied, and 30% refused.Log Horizon Anime; Episode 3, The Depths of Palm Return of the Goblin King arc When thousands of Sahuagin began invading the beach at Sand Leaf, Maryelle hurriedly calls Shoryu, who arrives with Kawara and Shigeru. Most of the level 90 trainers, aside from Maryelle, stay behind to delay the monsters while she accompanies the low-level players back to safety. After Serara and Isuzu contact some of the Crescent Moon beginners that had been training at the beach, Naotsugu and Maryelle contact each other to devise a strategy. They agree to meet up back at the school. (Content to be added later) As Krusty's forces go up against the main Goblin army, Maryelle's group is still the sole defender of Choushi and the Sand Leaf beach. Even with the Ocypete charging at full speed towards Choushi, the group finds themselves facing thousands of Sahuagin. They decide to attack the monsters first, defending the beach to the best of their ability. She acts as the force's motivator, giving them a small pep-talk before the attack and announcing to them that the Ocypete would arrive in an hour. She and Rezarick are in the backlines, healing the injured. West Wind Brigade side-story Maryelle, again, calls a meeting between the smaller guilds, including the West Wind Brigade. Throughout the meeting, some of the female members of Soujiro's guild harass her by sending threatening notes telling her to stop seducing Soujiro (which she wasn't doing at all). After Soujiro declines to join an alliance, thinking that this was no different than what the larger guilds were doing, he hears from Maryelle that Shiroe was on his way to save Serara and remembers how he had admired Shiroe. She later appears to announce the opening of the Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand. Equipment Trivia *To date, the only official art of Maryelle with a weapon is for her card in "Chain Chronicle," a popular Japanese iPhone/Android trading card game. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Crescent Moon Alliance members Category:Round Table Alliance members